


Missing Doorways

by phantombreadproject



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: A construction worker notices something off about Vlad Master's mansion design.





	Missing Doorways

“Uh, sir, why are there no doors in this blueprint?”

“I don’t know, why don't you ask the designer.”

“Because he's not here right now,” William said, staring at the construction head intently. He had just received his latest project, but there were so many problems with the design. Why does one man need that big of a basement? Why does one man need that big of a house? But most importantly, why were there no doors?

As if the world had heard his questions, the very designer of William's blueprint walked by at that moment. Vlad Masters, the world renowned billionaire and founder of DALV Co.

“Speak of the devil,” the construction head started, “now's your chance.”

William smiled, and ran off after Vlad.

“Uh, sir, if I could, I would like to ask you a quick question regarding the design of your new mansion,” he said, after catching up to the man. “There's one small detail that just doesn't make any sense to me.”

“Go on.”

“Why are there no doors in your design?”

Vlad Masters froze. William looked on in confusion, noticing the shift in his employer's behavior. 

“I do not believe you have the authority to question my design choices. I employ you to do as I say, not ask foolish questions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to,” Vlad replied, changing his demeanor in an instant. He started to walk away, but William wasn't done yet.

“But sir, without doors it will be nearly impossible for us workers to go in and out of the rooms to build them, much less for you to live in them.”

“I am aware.”

“Sir, please-”

“I said, DO NOT QUESTION IT!” Vlad shouted, turning back to William. There was something off, something so subtly off about the man that unnerved him. He didn't know what it was, but it was scary.

“Do I make myself clear?” Vlad asked calmly, staring at William so intensely it felt like he was judging his soul. It was then William realized what was off. Vlad’s eyes were a bright, glowing red instead of their normal striking blue. William could only nod slightly, for he was scared of this man. It was enough for Vlad.

“Good. I expect some progress by tomorrow.”

William could only stand in shock as Vlad left the construction site. He had one question on his mind: what the hell was Vladimir Masters?


End file.
